TV or Not TV 2
Slippery Sam escape from prison and want back in time to cancel Rocky and Bullwinkle’s New cereal commercials so Casper, the Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers went back in time to save their friends new cereal commercials. Plot In the past, Rocky and Bullwinkle and their scientist friend, Dr. Lesso made their way to Hollywood to make a brand new Rocky and Bullwinkle cereal commercials. When they are going to Hollywood, California, they see their sailor friend, Captain Peter Wrongway Peachfuzz who can help them to make their new cereal commercial. In the future, Slippery Sam from the past escape from prison and now he plans to go back in time to cancel Rocky and Bullwinkle New cereal commercials, the Healthy Flakes so he needs help from Hacking to use a time machine to take a travel to the past and then Slippery Sam will destroy the presentations and then there will be no more commercials or tv shows so Slippery Sam starting driving back in time. Meanwhile Casper, Minni and Maxi are shock because Slippery Sam escape from prison, they told the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) the last time when Slippery Sam Revenge was made fool of the Angels Officers on TV show for being award on the talk shows and now this time he plan to go back in time and he wants to cancel everything in the presents. Casper has known what Slippery Sam want to cancel the Rocky and Bullwinkle brand new cereal commercials so he, The Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers used their time Machines to go back in time and catch Slippery Sam before he try to cancel the cereal commercials. Back in the presents, as Rocky and Bullwinkle started filming their brand new cereal commercial, Slippery Sam and his henchmen show up and spoiled by doing a trick for ruined their presentation of the new health cereal commercial as he makes a bunch of fake lines of the commercial and then Slippery Sam lights off the sets of the commercial or promotions so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Captain Peachfuzz and Dr. Lesso runaway and they warn Casper, the Ghostly Trio and the Angels that there’s a jester gut try to take on him when he's being jelious of their tv commercial. Casper know it was Slippery Sam was ruined his two best friends tv commercial so he has a plan to cancel their new cereal commercial. Captain Peachfuzz said that Director Peachfuzz has been banned from the sailship for good, so Rocky has an idea to stop Slippery Sam so he asked Casper when does the last time he and the Angels Officers stop Slippery Sam, Casper told him, and Bullwinkle that they have an plan to stop Slippery Sam is a net-like ropes trap and then arrested him. As the plan is about to begin they have to get their friends commercial back to normal so Captain Peachfuzz, Dr. Lesso, Minni and Maxi can do a roped net to Slippery Sam while Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios can do the next of a good trick like a good job for revivation on Slippery Sam. So they trap him and his minions and then Minni and Maxi arresting them. Later the gang have rescue the commercial and Rocky, Bullwinkle, Captain Peachfuzz and Dr. Lesso thank Casper, The Ghostly Trios and the Angels Officers for saving their program so they returned to the future and enjoy Rocky and Bullwinkle brand new cereal commercial. The End! Category:Season 3 Category:The New Casper and the Angels episodes